like_a_bosssfandomcom-20200214-history
Like A Boss:DNP
DNP stands for Do Not Post. Things on this list should not be posted anywhere on this wiki. Some of them are specifically banned and will get you banned if you persist in posting them. Copyrighted content Copyrighted content (from Fire Horse Studio or another source) which is in blatant violation of fair use is not permitted to be posted. See the copyright policy for more information. Exploits Posting of info or links to any kind of exploits (or any other way of breaking Fire Horse Studio's Terms of Use or EULA) will be deleted and will result in a ban. It is suggested, therefore, that you not do so. However, depending on the use of the term, datamining is prevalent in the LAB community, usually for data about items and similar information. Therefore, for the purposes of this policy, publication of data-mined content on LAB Wiki is controlled as defined below. Data-mined or unreleased content For the purposes of this section, data-mining is defined as accessing content which is not accessible in normal gameplay in the official unmodified client or any official tools Fire Horse Studio may provide.Content arrived at by an exploit is not allowed to be posted on LAB Wiki. Only articles about announced content are permitted. Where topics center around information released in-game or in game data files, only information pertaining to live or public test clients are permitted. Certain pieces of unannounced content may be exempt from this for reasons of extreme notoriety and importance, which will be up to an administrator's judgment. Note that Fire Horse Studio has final say on what content can be shown. Content from clients which are under a non-disclosure agreement is considered to be unannounced, until the agreement is lifted. Speculation Unsourced speculation (that is, speculation without factual sources) is not permitted in main namespace articles on the wiki, and all speculation should be kept separate from factual content within articles. Inaccuracy or opinions about announced content are best kept off-wiki (see the external links policy); unannounced content on external sites is not permitted to be linked. Off-topic content Do not post content that has no connection with the Like A Boss whatsoever. Off-topic content can be deleted by any LAB Wiki contributor. Persisting in posting such content may get you banned. Like A Boss Wiki is not Wikipedia. Do not create articles to define real-world things which have little connection to Like A Boss. If it is necessary to provide a definition, you can use an interwiki link to connect to the likely more in-depth article on Wikipedia. Defamatory or false content Articles and/or talk pages that are nothing but personal defamation not only violates the neutral-point-of-view policy, but are also illegal in many countries. Defamatory content can be deleted by any Like A Boss Wiki contributor, and whole pages that are nothing but defamation will be removed and the original poster will be banned. Note that a modicum of common sense has to be applied to this policy. While isolated cases of "I think you are being a jerk right now, because'' ..." as a response in a talk page is not exactly good, it is not defamation. A whole barrage of why a person has to be an idiot is defamation. * If you find a defamatory page you ''may want to remove pieces of the text pointing to specific people while the page is awaiting admin review. It is a judgment call. This goes especially for real-world contact information like phone numbers, real-world addresses, etc. * Please add a line below the tag indicating that the page is strictly defamation and that is the reason why it is being deleted. Attempting to mislead others by submitting content which is blatantly false and which is not subject to interpretation is also not acceptable. When in doubt, and if you can, you should cite it. Persisting in posting either defamatory or false content may end up with you banned. Discrimination LAB Wiki is a wiki for everyone. We do not tolerate discrimination based upon social status, age, sex, nationality, religion, sexual orientation, guild, etc. Non-English content LAB Wiki is an English wiki. Its infrastructure does not support content in other languages. Doing so would entail something like what wikipedia has — different sub-domains and monitoring routines to track changes between different language versions of pages and alert translators. Therefore, non-English content is against policy and can deleted when found (except for certain guild pages — see exceptions, below). Nonsense Pages which don't make any sense or are "non-content" may be deleted. Non-content includes empty or virtually empty pages (or stubs with absolutely no content), slang terms, and forum memes if they do not reach outside the scope of one small group of people who are using it or are aware of it. Terms and memes which only exist on one server are permissible within the server's page and sub-pages. *Slang terms and memes should be cited with multiple references from throughout the Like A Boss community if possible. Other prohibitions enforced by this policy Content which violates the Wikia Terms of Use is not acceptable on this wiki. Furthermore, the following are restricted: * Pornography, adult or mature content * Violent content * Excessive profanity * Gambling or casino-related content * Illicit drugs and drug paraphernalia content * Any other content that is illegal, promotes illegal activity or infringes on the legal rights of others Exceptions * One possible exception is quoted material pasted from a part of a page where the author simply would not or could not translate it. If this content is on-topic and otherwise not available on LAB Wiki, it is a candidate for translation — or removal as part of the regular editing process. * Guild pages.These pages are required to have three (3) sentences in English. Other than that, we allow guild pages to continue in whichever language; it makes sense to allow it since some guilds cater only to speakers of a specific language. Pages violating this will be given the standard time to correct the problem. Violations Content which qualifies as DNP should be edited out, or if the entire page is DNP content. If you cannot edit out the content, you should tell one of the . Users who persist in posting DNP content may have action taken against them per the vandalism policy. Category:LAB Wiki Category:Policies